


The Bachelor

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Lucis and Niflheim are at an impasse. Neither side is willing to concede defeat, so Chancellor Ardyn Izunia proposes a unique method for ending the war: a reality TV show, where Prince Noctis will choose a bride and decide the fate of two kingdoms.





	

Council sessions between King Regis and his advisors used to be scheduled on a quarterly basis, but since the war between Lucis and the Niflheim Empire had escalated as of late, they had been meeting almost daily.

The officials had just concluded a discussion on the Empire’s mysterious withdrawal from a recent skirmish they had clearly been winning (because, as the king pointed out, they had very little information regarding Niflheim’s sudden retreat from their assured victory, and it was senseless to speculate) when a courier burst into the assembly hall.

Without waiting for acknowledgment or making any apology, the messenger gave a hasty bow and breathlessly called out to the king, “Your Majesty! There—there’s a man at the gate who claims he’s an ambassador of the Empire.” Everyone’s attention shifted immediately to the herald. “He’s asking to see you right away. He says the matter is urgent!”

“I should say so,” King Regis bellowed, straightening his back. While he might seem frail to those who saw him hobbling the halls with his cane after hours, as the king sat upon his towering throne he made for an imposing figure. “Admit this ambassador and let us see what he’s about.”

The courier bowed again and then ran back out of the chamber as quickly as he’d first entered it. When he returned he was with an accompaniment of the royal guard. They surrounded the alleged Imperial envoy, weapons drawn and aimed. The king watched from afar but waved the guards away. The one man that remained standing in the foyer wore a heavy coat upon his shoulders and a black hat on his auburn head. He was not unfamiliar to the king, and the sight of him caused Regis to glower with disdain.

The man flashed a brilliant smile as he casually strolled deeper into the chamber. “Greetings, my dear Lucian neighbors!” he sang, as if addressing old friends. “Good to see you! Oh, how lovely.” He nodded to the council members pleasantly. “And… _you,_ Your Majesty,” he finished, removing his hat with a flourish and presenting himself with a formal bow. “Such an honor.”

Regis did not return his smile. “Chancellor Arden Izunia. You have the gall to waltz into the Crown City of Lucis and show your face in its very throne room?”

Although the guards stayed back, they were not quiet as they trained their rifles on the intruder.

Ardyn glanced back over his shoulder with a pout. “I’m hurt,” he simpered, settling his hat back on his head. “Is that any way to treat a respectable guest? Especially one who has come bearing an olive branch…?”

King Regis merely glared down at Ardyn from his throne. “You’ll have to forgive us for being cautious, Chancellor Izunia. It was, after all, mere hours ago your hoard of monsters slayed a hundred of our men and women.”

Ardyn turned his head away as he chuckled.

“Is there something funny about that?” King Regis demanded with a scowl.

“My apologies, Your Majesty.” Ardyn cleared his throat and stalked slowly closer. “I came here unarmed and unguarded, bearing nothing but an offer of peace.”

“Peace?” The king nearly choked on the word. Disbelief was evident in his tone.

“Peace.” Ardyn’s lips curved in a devious smile. “I’m sure Lucis noticed that the Imperial army made a sudden, hasty retreat last night,” he mused as he began ascending the steps to the dais leading to the throne. His voice was so calm, almost hypnotic, that no one made a move to stop his progress. “’Twas no accident, as I’m confident you all realize.”

As the chancellor planted a steel-toed boot at the base of Regis’s throne, the tension grew so thick it was palpable. No one moved or even dared breathe as he continued. “In truth, our victory was so certain it hardly seemed fair. Why wipe out the entire brigade, wasting hundreds of innocent lives, when we are clearly at an impasse? So, the Emperor thought, we should call a cease-fire.”

Eyes turned to King Regis. “Just like that?” the bearded monarch scoffed. “Tens of thousands have died on Lucian soil the last few weeks, and suddenly your emperor is concerned about my people’s lives?”

Ardyn shrugged. “Emperor Iedolas has come to realize the Crown City of Insomnia is impenetrable. You have the power of the Crystal to protect it, and no matter how many soldiers we send, no matter how many beasts are bred and trained to attack it, your force field will not fall. And—let’s just face the facts—there’s no reclaiming the territories you’ve lost. You don’t have the strength or the manpower, and you never will.”

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. What Ardyn said was true, but that hadn’t stopped the Empire from trying to break through Insomnia’s tireless defense before. What had changed?

“War is senseless…sad,” Ardyn said in a low, sympathetic voice as he looked King Regis boldly in the eye. “But peace and love are…entertaining.”

Regis was taken aback by the chancellor’s choice in words. “Ent…entertaining?” he repeated uncomprehendingly.

Ardyn grinned, baring his teeth. He turned his back on the king and descended from the dais with his arms outstretched as he addressed the whole council chamber. “Just think of it! All those ghastly news reports of bloody massacres and the diminishment of your kingdom could be replaced by joyous broadcasts of peaceful celebration—let’s say…a wedding.”

Heads turned and whispers filled the hall. King Regis raised a hand to call for silence. “Enough posturing, Chancellor. Say what it is you’re trying to say.”

Ardyn spun on his heel and faced the king once more, his hands steepled. “I’m talking about a game, Your Majesty. The Empire would like to propose we play a game.” He smiled in response to the confused stares of the men and women around him. “Wouldn’t it be great fun to fill the airways with a little competition to settle this conflict, hm? Since neither of us can win by force, if anyone is going to bring about the end of this tiresome war, one side is going to have to relent. And as neither kingdom will simply hand over their assets to the other, I propose we gamble for it. Winner. Takes. All.”

This time the noise buzzing in the throne room was so loud King Regis had to stand and shout to be heard over it. “Are you seriously asking me to decide the fate of my kingdom by the roll of the dice?!” he demanded furiously.

“Not at all, Your Majesty,” Ardyn said with a seriousness he had not hereto demonstrated. “What I propose is a game of the heart, not of dice or cards, one in which the odds are actually in your favor.

“Your son, the fetching Prince Noctis, will be the shining star of a reality television spectacular, one which will be broadcast all over your land and mine. All expenses will be paid as we send him from exotic vacation destinations to romantic getaways, with his choice in ladies. The contestants will consist of beauties from each of our kingdoms—but mostly from your own; that’s what balances the game slightly in your favor—each vying for the prince’s affections. Of course, we do have a wild card: the exquisite Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae.” Ardyn smiled. “If, by the series finale, Noctis chooses a Lucian for his bride, then the Empire earnestly vows to withdraw its forces from your kingdom. If he chooses an Imperial as his future queen…well, then…”

“Then Insomnia will surrender to the Empire,” Regis finished, sinking back down onto his throne.

“Just so.” Ardyn smiled with wicked delight. “Am I to assume we have your blessing to contact the network producer and begin?” he pressed, sensing his success was at hand.

Regis couldn’t speak the words. He knew he had little choice, and as much as he loved his son, he feared Noct would indeed think with his heart, and not with his head.

Still, he was growing weaker by the day. It was really only a matter of time before the war wore him down and he would no longer have the strength to maintain his connection with the Crystal that protected the royal bloodline of Lucis. Either way, the resolution of the conflict came down to Noct, whether he save Lucis by taking over as its ruler or by deciding its fate in choosing a bride.

Regis hung his head in silent defeat.

Ardyn clapped his hands together excitedly. “Wonderful!” he sang joyfully. “Then it’s decided. Let us call our little show…‘The Bachelor’.”


End file.
